What Dreams May Hold
by Earthling
Summary: As One of the Ascended, Daniel saw a lot of things... but can he remember in time to save those he loves?
1. Default Chapter

What Dreams May Hold This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
"We were told that the protector would be a woman. In the past twenty years since the announcement the status of women has been much elevated"  
"Well, that's...good" Daniel replied with a patronizing smile.  
"Unfortunately, Moog, Ms. O'Neill still cannot go with you" General Hammond added. Moog was a young man from a planet called Pestora. SG-7 brought him back from their last mission. Apparently, Pestora had been chosen by the Ferlings as the planet Jackie would be hidden on. Moog had been quite willing to relay all the information he had. However, it hadn't been much. The Pestorians had been visited by the Ferlings a few months after Jackie had been 'taken,' and were told they would be charged with the protection of the Protector. They had also been told that the necklace the Protector would wear would be of great power and was going to save the entire universe.  
Moog wanted Jackie to go back to Pestora with him. He'd been trying to convince General Hammond to let her go for the past two hours. When Daniel informed him that Jackie wouldn't want to go anyway, he asked if he could simply have the necklace then. They had been forced to explain that the necklace wouldn't come off. Ever since, Moog had been trying to come up with any reason he could think of to convince them that Jackie should go to Pestora.  
"But..."  
"No" General Hammond restated, much more firmly. Moog swallowed the rest of his sentence and stood.  
"I see. May I make one final request, then?" he asked.  
"Of course" Hammond nodded.  
"May I at least meet the Protector?" Moog requested, "It would...be a great honor"  
"I think we can arrange that" Hammond answered, "We'll have her here in the morning"  
"I thank you, General Hammond" Moog bowed slightly in the General's direction.  
"Meanwhile, Doctor Jackson will show you to a room"  
"Yes" Daniel said, "If you'll...come with me" He led Moog to a room and ordered some food brought up to the man before leaving him. Sam caught up with him walking back toward the elevator. "You doin' anything tonight, Daniel?" she asked as she hit the button. "Uh, actually I have a date with Jackie" Daniel answered. Sam's eyes lit up as she noticed the slightly embarrassed look on her friend's face. "You're going to ask her" she said. Daniel was slightly surprised by the certainty in her voice, but then he supposed women could tell these things.  
  
"Yes" he replied hesitantly as the elevator doors slid apart and they stepped inside. "Did you tell the Colonel yet?" Sam asked. "Nope" Daniel replied, looking straight ahead. Sam just laughed as the doors closed.  
  
"Jack, do you have a minute?" Daniel asked, poking his head inside the Colonel's office. Jack was throwing paper balls through his mini basketball hoop. "Yeah, sure, you betchya" Jack answered, frowning as his paper ball just missed the net. He swiveled around in his chair to look at Daniel. "I..uh...had something I wanted to tell you" Daniel started.  
"You're going to ask her" Jack said with a tilt of his head and a twitch of his lip.  
"How did you know?" Daniel asked suspiciously. Maybe his friend wasn't talking about the same thing. But then, what else would he be talking about?  
"Little bird told me yesterday" Jack answered. Daniel gave him a confused look.  
"But, I didn't tell anyone until just now" he said.  
"I know" Jack replied. Daniel shook his head. Fine, whatever, he wasn't going to ask.  
"So..."  
"It's about time!" Daniel was only getting more confused.  
"Excuse me?" Jack got up and picked up his misguided paper basketball.  
"I said, 'It's about time'" Jack repeated, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to it." He held his hand out and Daniel shook it, still astonished at how this meeting had gone. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth however, so he just turned around and started walking. He almost ran directly into Teal'c as he turned the corner.  
"Daniel Jackson, congratulations" Teal'c said immediately. Daniel closed his mouth. He wasn't even going to ask.  
"Thank you, Teal'c" was all he said and then headed off toward his own office. He still had a few hours yet. Hours he would spend considering how fast news traveled on this base, and how he was going to seek his revenge if Sam had blabbed to Jackie.  
  
Later, he sat across from her at a table. She was in blue, a color she wore often in different hues, to match the necklace that she could never take off. The blue hadn't become tedious, however, because the color suited her. She would often add highlights of purple or green, which brought out the color in her eyes. Daniel always thought she looked stunning. Tonight particularly so, though perhaps he was biased.  
The restaurant he'd chosen was not really her style. She would've preferred, he was sure, a steak house or sports bar. He'd considered it, but it just hadn't fit his image of what this night should be like. Then again, neither did this exactly. He'd tried to think of something more romantic, but nothing had really come to him. He'd even though of asking Jack for ideas, but he already knew what his friend would've said. Keep it simple, be yourself, Jackie's not really a complicated girl. That was one of the things Daniel loved about her. Sha'uri had been a simple kind of girl too, and they both shared an almost child like sense of curiosity and faith.  
"What do you think, Danny?" Her sudden question jerked him out of his reverie. He looked up at her, desperately trying to figure out what she'd been saying.  
"I'm sorry, what?" he finally asked. She put her menu down and gave him a stern look.  
"I knew it" she said, "You haven't been listening to me" He could tell by her expression that she had been speaking about something important to her. He sifted back through the evening, recalling what they had been talking about. Nothing serious that he could think of, so why did she look so serious?  
"I'm sorry" he apologized again, "I was thinking about something else"  
"I noticed" Jackie replied and picked her menu up again. Where had she gotten it? And when had the waiter come to take away their plates? He noticed his glass had been refilled to. How long had he been dazing?  
"I was asking" she told him, "should I get the double fudge brownie sundae, or the angel feather strawberry truffle?" Daniel stared at her for a moment. She'd been asking which desert she should get? He should've known.  
"Uh..." was all he could say. The waiter came back again with his pencil out. Jackie folded the menu and handed it to him.  
"He'll have the double fudge brownie sundae, and I'll have the angel feather strawberry truffle" she ordered. The waiter nodded and walked off.  
"We can share" Jackie said. Daniel almost laughed. Desert was apparently a family tradition because Jack was obsessed with them too. But now Jackie was giving him an intense look.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked slowly, apparently aware that he was thinking about something more serious than double fudge brownie sundaes and angel feather strawberry truffles.  
"Uh...a lot of things" Daniel answered. He took a breath to go on but Jackie stopped him.  
"Want to skip desert?" she asked, "It's nice out, we could go for a walk" Daniel stopped. Did she know? She hadn't shown any signs so far this evening, but then he couldn't always tell what she was thinking. Either way, he didn't want to do this here, and she was right, it was lovely outside. So, he paid the check and they took off. The restaurant happened to be located across the street from a city park. The stars twinkled down at them through the perfectly clear night air and a big silver moon hung over them, illuminating the park with its magical light.  
Jackie immediately took her shoes off and carried them as they walked through the grass. She was leading them toward the children's play equipment. She dropped her shoes in the sand and took up a swing, kicking at the sand with each pass forward and backward.  
"Jack used to take me to the park" she told him, "When I was little. I used to think that one day, he'd push me so I high that I'd fly off the swing and go flying through the air, all the way up into space" Daniel took a seat on the swing next to hers as she let the swing come to a stop. She stared up at the sky, an enchanted look on her face.  
"Do you ever just look at the stars anymore, Danny?" she asked, "There's so much going on up there, but...they really are rather beautiful, aren't they?"  
"Jackie will you marry me?" He just blurted it out. He'd suddenly gotten the urge, with the moonlight highlighting the glow in her eyes and the sudden notion that she was almost too good to be true.  
She snapped her head over to look at him. He raised a hand to her cheek but held her gaze.  
"Will you marry me?" he repeated. He couldn't remember moving but their faces were so close now he could feel the breath escaping her lips.  
"Okay" she whispered. Daniel suddenly felt light and jittery and grounded and calm all at once. It was better than being ascended.  
Their lips met and all but the stars above them faded away. 


	2. The Jackson Four

What Dreams May Hold This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
Daniel lay on his back, Jackie cradled under his right arm, her head resting on his chest and her hand warming his stomach. Moonlight poured in through his bedroom window, casting shadows against the walls and getting lost in them. The world felt right as Daniel's eyelids dropped and he drifted off into sleep....  
  
His eyes twitched. Sunlight was hitting his eyelids, alerting his slumbering mind to the fact that it was morning and time to be awake. He stirred slightly as he was pulled towards consciousness. He could feel the warmth from Jackie's head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. She must not have moved all night. Daniel took in a deep breath and cracked his eyelids, looking straight up. He frowned for a second. Did the ceiling look different?  
He heard the door crack and he quickly shut his eyes again. He could feel them as they slowly and clumsily climbed up on his bed, cringing as one of them landed on his shin. He felt them rise to their feet and he held his breath against the onslaught he knew was coming.  
"It's today, it's today!" Two little voices cried joyously, "Wake up, wake up! It's today, it's today!" Jackie moaned and snuggled closer to Daniel. He opened his eyes and smiled at the two children jumping up and down on his bed.  
"Stop jumping you two" he ordered but neither one listened.  
"Come on Daddy, it's today! Get up!" the little boy cried. He had his mother's green eyes and Daniel's nose. He was about six maybe.  
Jackie moaned again and tried to hide her face in the blankets. Daniel smiled and slid out from under her. She immediately curled up more and pulled the blankets over her head.  
"Come on you two" Daniel said, snatching his daughter mid jump and putting a kiss on her forehead. She had his bright blue eyes and her mother's endearing smile. She still had a bit of baby fat clinging to her four year old face but her father knew instinctively that she was going to gorgeous in too few years. He headed for the door with her, turning back when his son didn't follow but continued jumping on the bed.  
"Benjamin, come on. Leave Mommy alone for a little while. Let's go get breakfast" The little boy flopped on the bed and crawled off, hurrying after his father and sister down to the kitchen. Daniel set them up with bowls of cereal and grabbed a cup of steaming tea for his wife, still snuggled upstairs.  
"Don't make a mess" he warned his children as he headed for the stairs, "I'll be right back down" The hardwood floors creaked as he crossed his cold bedroom to the bed and set the mug down on the side table.  
  
"Jackie, it's time to get up" he said with an amused smile. She flopped the blankets back and cracked her eyes open with a frown. She hated getting up in the morning.  
"The ceremony's not even until this afternoon" she complained lightly, "Why do we have to be there so early?" Daniel chuckled and leaned down to kiss his wife.  
"Because we're family" he answered. Jackie pouted but didn't argue. It was the kiss that did it. It had taken him nearly a year to learn that secret but he was glad to be armed with it now. He brushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes tenderly and soaked in the sight of her with the morning light shining through her honeyed hair splayed out over the white sheets.  
"Here's your tea" he told her, "Get up. I'll get the kids ready. We have to be there in an hour." She smiled at him and nodded.  
Half an hour later he was trying to tie Benjamin's tie in the young boy's bedroom. It had been specified that they all wear red  
"Red" Jackie rolled her eyes when she'd heard, "Why red?" She had fingered the necklace that had become part of her over the years and shaken her head.  
"Danny!" she called from down the hall in their own room, "Have you seen Bethany's dress?"  
"Ah, it was in our closet the last time I looked!" he shouted back.  
"It's not there" she told him, suddenly standing in the doorway. Daniel finished Benjamin's tie and got up. She looked stunning in her red dress, her hair coifed and stuck with ruby dragonflies. The dress was cut to hide the blue stone and emphasize the red in the copper bands that would forever surround her delicate neck.  
"Bethany took it" Benjamin told them, already tugging at the tie around his own throat. Jackie sighed and gave her husband an exasperated look. They both took off for the little girl's room. She was nowhere to be seen in the menagerie of stuffed animals and dolls that littered her room.  
"Bethany Jackson, where are you?" her mother demanded, getting to her knees to look under the bed. Daniel turned to the closet. Had he just heard a bump in there? He exchanged a look with his wife and swung the door open. Bethany shot out, trying to get away before anyone could catch her. She wasn't quick enough though and her father grabbed her before she made it out of the door. Jackie plucked the crumpled red dress off the closet floor and sighed. This was going to be a chore. Daniel had to sit on the pint sized bed while his wife worked to pull the nightgown off of their struggling daughter.  
"Oh, Bethany, cut it out!" she pleaded, "It's only for one day. You don't even have to wear it all day, just until after the ceremony" Bethany was having none of it though and she continued to fight both of her parents as Jackie pulled the dress down over her head.  
"Alexis is going to be wearing a dress. And look so am I" her mother tried again, finally getting it on. The four year old stopped struggling and went limp in her father's arms.  
"I don't want to!" she pouted, but let her mother tie the back up.  
"You want to look pretty don't you?" Daniel asked her. Bethany only pouted more. Daniel sighed and got up, leaving Jackie to the task of combing out the girl's curly hair.  
An hour and a half later the family was walking into a familiar room.  
  
"Uncle Jack!" Both Benjamin and Bethany cried and ran head long into their uncle's legs. Jack bent down to squeeze both of them.  
"Morning, General" Daniel greeted his old friend. Jack stood up, a smile brightening his aging face.  
"Morning Daniel" he replied. Jackie crossed to her brother and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Jackie, you look lovely" Jack complimented her.  
"Thank you. I must say you look smart yourself." She smirked at his own outfit. He was not so lucky to get away with the suit and red tie that Daniel was wearing. As Teal'c's closest friend, and closest thing to a brother, he was dressed in ceremonial garb. He only gave her a sarcastic smile in reply.  
"Where's Alexis?" Bethany wanted to know.  
"Uh, she went with her mom somewhere" Jack answered.  
"Here we are" another familiar voice announced from the other side of the room. Everybody turned and smiled.  
"Hey, Sam" Jackie greeted her sister-in-law with a huge smile. Alexis, all blonde hair and blue eyes and frothy red dress, came running pell mell across the briefing room to join her cousin. Alexis was two months older than Bethany and the two were inseparable. Sam came at a more sedated pace, gaining a kiss on the cheek from both Daniel and Jackie before taking the seat her husband was holding out for her. She was nearing her eighth month of pregnancy and preferred to sit whenever possible.  
"So who all is coming?" Daniel asked. They had a few minutes to kill.  
  
"Just us, far as I know" Jack answered. The phone rang in his office and he went to pick it up. Daniel suddenly had the feeling that he shouldn't be doing that, but it passed quickly. That office hadn't been General Hammond's in years.  
"How's SG-1 doing without their Colonel, Sam?" Jackie asked her friend. Sam smiled.  
"They're doing fine" she answered, "Major Haley took over for me while I'm out"  
"I can remember when she was just a troubled cadet" Daniel whistled.  
"I know" Sam laughed, "But she's good at what she does" Just then Jack emerged from his office.  
"It's time" he announced. The three children were gathered and they headed down.  
"Chevron seven locked" Sgt. Davis announced. The children stood amazed, as they did every time they got to travel through the stargate, as it whooshed open.  
"All right campers," Jack announced, taking his daughter's hand, "Everybody on board!" 


	3. Day One

What Dreams May Hold

This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
They emerged into midmorning Chulak. The smell of spring filled the air and the group could see the first sprigs of flowers popping up along the path.  
"Welcome to Chulak, my friends" a stately man greeted them.  
"Teal'c!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. He went forward first to clap his friend's hand.  
"Hello Teal'c" Daniel shook his hand. Both Sam and Jackie gave him a hug and then the children were scrambling for him.  
"Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Teal'c!" All three of them cried as they vied for his attention. He gave them each broad grins and pats on the head. He had never turned into a touchy feely kind of man.  
"Your presence is an honor" he finally said.  
"Wouldn't miss it" Jack replied.  
"Come. There is much yet to do" Teal'c said and he and Jack took the lead on the path up to the city.  
"Stay close you three" Sam ordered the children, who were between the two leaders and the other three adults.  
"We wouldn't want you getting lost" Jackie added, giving her husband a look.  
"Like the last time" he added under his breath.  
The path to the city seemed to get shorter each time they took it. The city was expanding under the Jaffa's rule. When the Goa'uld had finally been forced to relinquish control of their Jaffa armies, Teal'c had been begged to be their leader. He was renowned throughout all of the Jaffa culture, under every system lord. Teal'c had strongly considered taking the position. Jack had even encouraged him. In the end, however, another had been chosen and taken on the duty. Teal'c served as the Jaffa liaison to the rest of the galaxy. He had chosen Earth as his center of operations.  
"Looks like a shin dig" Jack whistled as they entered the main courtyard. There were colorful tents being erected to their right and to their left. Those on the left were red, those on the right were gold. Teal'c had informed Daniel that these were the traditional colors of a wedding celebration in the Jaffa culture. At least, they were on Chulak. Daniel had the impression that those colors might change from planet to planet, depending on who had been system lord there.  
"What is a shin dig?" A young man asked from behind them. Jack swiveled and was confronted with a grown Rya'c.  
"Well, if it isn't the man himself" Jack greeted the young man he had come to consider as a nephew, at the very least.  
"I am pleased you have come, General O'Neill" Rya'c bowed solemnly.  
"The honor's mine" Jack replied seriously.

"Congratulations, Rya'c" Daniel said. Rya'c nodded at him.  
"Your presence honors me, Daniel Jackson"  
"Where's your bride, Rya'c?" Sam asked.  
"Welcome, Colonel O'Neill. Nau'ri is in the palace. She will not emerge until the ceremony" Rya'c answered.  
"Hey, what about me?" Jackie asked with a phony little pout.  
"It is good to see you as well, Jackie O'Neill-Jackson" Rya'c nodded at her too. He reminded Daniel so much of his father ten years ago, so formal and stiff. Daniel was amazed at how much the boy had grown since they'd first met.  
"Come, there is much to do before the ceremony" Teal'c said, "O'Neill, you must learn the Ritual of Joining"  
"Can't wait" Jack replied.  
"Daniel Jackson, will you join us?" Rya'c asked.  
"Of course" Daniel replied.  
"Teal'c?" A woman joined their group. She was garbed completely in gold.  
"Valr'y" Teal'c nodded at her, "These are Colonel Samantha O'Neill, wife of my Vark'tok, and Jackie O'Neill-Jackson, wife of Daniel Jackson"  
"Hello" Sam nodded at her, and Jackie just smiled.  
"Valr'y is the mother of Nau'ri" Teal'c introduced her, "Will you go with her and explain the customs of Earth weddings?"  
"Nau'ri is most interested in learning the ways of Earth women" Rya'c told them.  
"Of course" Sam answered, exchanging a smile with Jackie. Jaffa women were just as proud and capable as the men. Both women had the feeling the Jaffa warriors would soon be made aware of the fact.  
A young maid named Bel're came to take the children. She often watched them when the two families made the trip to Chulak. Sam and Jackie followed Valr'y up toward the palace as Jack and Daniel followed Teal'c and Rya'c to the first red tent in the long line.  
The groups were separated until just an hour before the ceremony was to begin. Jackie was already in the tent she and Daniel had been assigned when he returned.  
"We should have brought more red clothes" he said as he entered. The tent was quite spacious, surprising the guests from Earth. A table with two chairs had been provided as well as large beds. Teal'c had even managed to scrounge up two mirrors for the women's use. Mirrors were rare on Chulak and considered great treasures. Jackie was trying to utilize hers, repining her hair up.  
"I know" she said, sticking the last pin in again, "Three days of wearing red! I don't know how they can stand it" Daniel smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed, unable to do anything to improve his own appearance. Jackie took a seat beside him, tugging her pumps back on.  
"So what's this Ritual of Joining Jack has to do?" she asked.  
"Well, apparently, for the first day, the bride and groom are forbidden to even touch. Then, the morning of the second day Jack ties them together with three feet of red and gold cord, which they wear until the next day, except at night when he takes it off so they can go back to their tents. The third day he ties Rya'c's entire left arm to Nau'ri's entire right arm until that night when they're released and spend their first night in the big, striped tent up there." Daniel explained.  
"I see" Jackie replied, "And what exactly do we do?"  
"We eat. And drink. And make merry" he answered. Jackie laughed.  
"Well, I guess I can do that" she said, giving her husband a kiss. Bel're appeared with their two children.  
"Bethany what did you do?" Daniel immediately asked. The red skirt that had been pristine not two hours earlier was splattered with dirt and a section of the hem had fallen out. Her hair was full of twigs.  
Benjamin was still pristine.  
"I am sorry, Master Jackson" Bel're apologized. She didn't have Alexis with her and they assumed that she had already dropped the child off with her own parents.  
"I did try to stop her" Bel're bowed her head.  
"It's all right, Bel're" Daniel told her, taking the little girl by the hand and leading her to where her mother was rummaging around in the bag she had brought, pulling out red thread and a needle.  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Bethany is...more than a handful" Bel're bowed again and backed out of the tent. Daniel lifted the little girl to stand on the bed so Jackie could quickly sew up the hem at least, and then he turned back to his son.  
"And where were you when your sister was getting all dirty?" he asked.  
"Looking at this" Benjamin held up a rock, "What is it?" Daniel took it and flipped it over.  
"It's a fossil" he answered, studying the rock for himself. It was half an imprint of what appeared to be a feather, or perhaps a leaf.  
"What's a fossil?" Benjamin asked. Daniel hunkered down holding the object out for his son to see.  
"A fossil is an imprint of something in a piece of rock" he explained, "See this looks like it might have been a feather, or possibly some kind of leaf. Where did you get this?"  
"By the quarry" his son answered blithely, taking the rock back and gazing at it intently.  
"The quarry! What were you doing out there? You know you're not allowed" Jackie cried, snipping her thread.  
"That's where Alexis and Bethany wanted to go" the boy answered. The two girls were so much more like their respective O'Neill parents than their others. They caused endless mischief and worry for the adults. The last time they had visited Chulak, for the engagement announcement, they had escaped Bel're and gone on an "expedition," dragging Benjamin and a young Jaffa boy along, pretending to be SG-1. It was a game they often played at home, but without the constraints of their backyard fence they had promptly gotten lost. They were gone for nearly a day before anyone found them, even though almost the entire city, many Jaffa trained in the art of tracking, had been out looking for them.  
Neither parent had time to reprimand their daughter however because a loud horn was blown. It was the call to the ceremony. Jackie swiped at the mud on Bethany's skirt and they all processed out of the tent. Sam and Alexis were ahead of them, Jack was already up at the main tent. When the two families, Nau'ri's much larger than Rya'c's who had only the human delegation to stand as family, were all standing in the middle of the courtyard, the bride and groom were passed out from the very last tent in each line. Teal'c and Nau'ri's father were waiting at the main tent. It was they who would actually perform the ceremony. The bride and groom were passed from one family member to the next until they reached the front. Because of their low numbers, Alexis, Benjamin and Bethany had each been tersely instructed on what to do, so that they too could participate.  
Daniel squeezed Rya'c's shoulder as he passed the young man to Alexis, who then passed him onto her mother who then passed him up to Jack. Everyone turned to face the front where Rya'c and Nau'ri were separated by a screen.  
"Rya'c, son of Teal'c, this is the woman you have chosen as wife. Will you honor her, and her alone, until death has set you apart?" Teal'c asked in a loud and stately voice. Originally, the question had said "until the Lord Apophis, God, sets you apart" but in light of recent events, Teal'c had adopted a somewhat more human approach.  
"This I swear upon my honor and upon my soul" Ray'c answered. Daniel could only imagine the ceremony was being done in English for their benefit. He, of course, wouldn't have minded hearing it in its Goa'uld form, but he appreciated the thought for the sake of everyone else.  
"Nau'ri, daughter of Valr'y" her father intoned, "This is the man you have chosen as husband. Will you honor him, and him alone, until death has set you apart?"  
"This I swear upon my honor and upon my soul" Nau'ri answered. Teal'c and Nau'ri's father each placed a hand on the screen between the couple and pulled it away.  
"The first vows have been spoken" Jack called, "Let any man who has fault come forward" Of course nobody did and there was a great cheer. Nau'ri was whisked away by her family and so the Jackson's and O'Neill's hurried to surround Rya'c as well.  
The next part of the ceremony was a huge feast, which all of the city was invited to, with loud music and games that involved teenaged Jaffa. Daniel lounged next to Jackie, Sam and Jack on her other side, as they watched.  
"What's going on here, Daniel?" Sam asked. He could tell both women were enjoying their romantic sides.  
"Uh, it's some kind of traditional dance. Young people are blindfolded and then spun around by their friends. They walk until they bump into someone of the opposite sex. Then they have to spend the rest of the night in each other's company" Daniel explained.  
"Ah" Jack quipped, "So it's sort of like pin the tail on the donkey?" Sam laughed and popped a grape into her mouth. Bel're and another maid had taken the children to their beds so their parents could enjoy themselves. Teal'c joined his friends a moment later.  
"Teal'c!" Jack said, "Nice party"  
"Thank you O'Neill" Teal'c replied, "It is a great joy to see the day of my child's wedding. As it will be for you someday."  
"Ha!" Jack barked, "Alexis is never getting married" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
"Neither is Bethany" Daniel added. Jackie and Sam laughed.  
"It's all right, Teal'c" Sam advised him, "You'll recall that human father's don't like to let go of their little girls" She was reminding him of her own father and his reaction to her engagement and wedding. Teal'c nodded, recalling the happy outcome.  
It was late when they all retired to their tents. Daniel and Jackie had to be very quiet so as not to wake their slumbering children as they undressed and climbed into bed for a much needed rest.


	4. The More the Merrier

What Dreams May Hold This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
"Grandpa!" Alexis yelled, suddenly standing and running down the length of the courtyard as fast as her four year old legs would take her. Every body turned and saw the two figures walking toward the gathering. The other two children suddenly went off running too.  
"Grandpa!" they all shouted, clambering over both men. The humans all rose and joined them.  
"Hello, Dad" Sam smiled and kissed her father's cheek. He was holding Alexis.  
"'Lo Jacob" Jack greeted his father in law with a nod and then turned to the other older man who was holding Bethany.  
"General" he smiled with genuine surprise and pleasure, "It's good to see you, sir" General Hammond gave the former Colonel a smile and nod.  
"You, too, Jack" he replied.  
"Grandpa, I thought you said you weren't coming" Benjamin said, looking up at Hammond.  
"Your Grandpa Jacob stopped and picked me up" Hammond told the little boy. He had taken over a post on Vork'uro. The planet had been a sort of neutral ground for the system lords, and it was now the headquarters of the organization that kept track of the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra had been much outraged that a human had been given supreme command of the facility, and had thrown a big fit about it. The Asgard and the Nox had to step in to settle the dispute. Therefore, General Hammond was left with very little spare time, except on weekends when he returned to Earth to spend time with his family. He hadn't thought he'd be able to make it.  
"I'm glad you could make it" Jackie told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek too. It had been she that had recruited him to be a grandfather for the children. At the time she hadn't thought Jacob would also be performing the role, though that had happened more naturally because of Alexis. They had all turned into a happy, close knit, little family.  
"Jacob, General Hammond" Rya'c's greeting had them all turning, "You honor me with your presence"  
"It's good to see you Rya'c" Jacob replied.  
"Congratulations, young man" Hammond added. Neither could shake his hand, what with children occupying them all.  
"Come, we were just about to start. You can participate in the ceremony" Teal'c told them. The humans took up their positions, with the additions of the two newcomers, and repeated the "passing" procedure of the day before. This time when the young couple reached the front, however, there was no screen. They repeated their vows, and then Jack tied their wrists together. The day was again spent in revelry. The men spent copious amounts of time talking about the state of the galaxy's precarious balance of power and the different threats to it. The women spent copious amounts of time trying to keep tabs on their three rambunctious children and gossiping about SGC rumors. In the evening there was a special 'Blessing of the Betrothed.'  
They repeated it all the next day. Ceremony in the morning, this time Jack tying the couple's entire arms together so that they had to do everything together. The evening feast was even bigger than the past two nights.  
"You sure throw one hell of a party, Teal'c" Jacob commented, popping a grape into his mouth. Teal'c nodded solemnly, accepting the praise. The humans were all enjoying the experience. Early in the evening they were pulled up to be blessed with the rest of the married couples in attendance, for good luck. The children were allowed to stay up later tonight and were all falling asleep on the large cushions that were used for seating. The women of the city were performing some sort of dance in front of the head table. None of the humans could figure out if it was ceremonial, or if it was just for entertainment. Then, out of nowhere, one of them grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her into the middle of the circle they had formed. They dipped tree branches in some kind of sweet smelling liquid and flicked it at her.  
"What are they doing?" Sam called, though there was a huge grin on her face.  
"You are being blessed" Teal'c called back, "It is good luck to bless those who carry child at a wedding"  
"What are they doing to Mommy?" a sleepy Alexis suddenly sat up and asked.  
"They're just making her smell good, sweetie" Jack answered, pulling the little girl into his lap. She immediately rested her head on his chest and put her thumb in her mouth.  
"Why?" she demanded.  
"Because of your little sister" Jack explained. They had only recently discovered that the new baby was female. Jackie silently wondered what Jack thought of that. Was he secretly glad not to have another boy, to remind him of the son he lost? But it wasn't anything she dare question him about.  
"Alexis gets everything" Bethany suddenly announced, crawling into her own father's lap, "I want a little sister!" The adults all smiled and Jackie called for Bel're to come take the children to their beds.  
Not long after there was a procession to the main tent and Jack cut the ties binding the newlyweds. Everyone cheered as they entered the tent together and then everyone fell away to their own tents.  
A candle was lit on the table in the Jackson's tent. Daniel looked around.  
"Where're the kids?" he asked his wife as she tied the flaps down.  
"They're staying with Jack and Sam tonight" she answered.  
"Oh, good" Daniel said, rummaging around in his bag, "I can finish that text that General Hammond sent me"  
"You could do that" Jackie murmured, trailing her fingers lightly across his shoulder blades. Daniel immediately straightened up and turned around. The soft light glowing from the single candle was reflecting in her eyes and turning her skin to honey. He slowly pulled her closer to him.  
"Did you have something else in mind?" he asked her softly, though he was more than fairly sure he already knew the answer to that. Jackie pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.  
"I thought maybe" she replied, loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt, "you'd want to help me"  
"Help you with what, Mrs. Jackson?" Daniel murmured, sucking in a little breath as he felt her fingertips brush his skin.  
"Help me make another little Jackson" she told him coyly. Daniel didn't bother replying this time, he just let his mouth fall down on hers. After all of these years, he could still be surprised by her. After all of these years, he still couldn't get enough of her. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall away, guiding her backwards to the bed. He had to stop kissing her to look into her eyes.  
"I love you" she said softly.  
"I love you"  
  
The entire wedding party was standing outside, waiting for the newlyweds to emerge from the main tent in the midmorning sunlight.  
"Everybody sleep well?" Jack asked under his breath so that only his sister could hear. She smiled and elbowed him in the side. He chuckled and returned his attention to the front where the flaps were being folded back and Rya'c and Nau'ri emerged, both dressed in the reverse colors. (Meaning Nau'ri was in red and Rya'c in gold.) There was another loud cheer and then a parade down the city streets to the couple's new home. It was a spacious home and according to Teal'c quite expensive as well. Another feast was awaiting the crowd inside, this time hosted by the woman of the house.  
The humans stayed only an hour. It would be getting on towards evening back on Earth and they all had jobs to attend to.  
"Are you sure you can not stay longer?" Nau'ri asked as she and her husband saw them to the door.  
"We would, Nau'ri" Sam told her.  
"But duty calls" Jack finished.  
"We all have jobs to do tomorrow" Daniel explained with a polite smile.  
"Thank you for coming" Rya'c said. Each of the men shook his hand and the women kissed his cheek.  
"Congratulations" Hammond told them again before starting toward the stargate with Jacob.  
"Teal'c, we'll see you in a couple of days, right?" Jack turned to his old friend.  
"You will indeed, O'Neill" Teal'c confirmed.  
"All right, campers" Jack ordered, "Move out" The two families followed their patriarchs to the stargate. Jacob had already dialed Vork'uro.  
"Bye, Grandpa" Benjamin waved.  
"I'll see you all this weekend" Hammond replied and then stepped through. Jacob dialed up the newest Tok'ra home planet and gave his daughter and grandchildren hugs before stepping through himself.  
"Daniel?" Jack turned to the archeologist.  
"I want to do it, I want to do it!" Benjamin cried, running to the DHD. Daniel lifted his son up and guided him to the correct symbols. They waited for the splash to die back down and then took the short trip back home.  
"General! Welcome, back, sir!" Sgt. Davis's voice boomed over the com. Jack waved up at him as a couple of airmen came to take their bags away.  
"I am exhausted" Sam commented as they made the long trek up to their cars. Dusk was just falling and the sound of crickets humming filled the air.  
"Me too" Jackie agreed, buckling her youngest into the back seat.  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Daniel called to the other family as they got into their cars and followed each other home. 


	5. Charmed Lives

What Dreams May Hold This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
Despite the fact that they had technically only just gotten up a few hours ago, both Bethany and Benjamin fell asleep on the car ride home. Their parents quietly undressed them and tucked them into bed, grateful for a little quiet alone time.  
"Are you hungry?" Jackie asked, half whispering, as Daniel came down the stairs, still rubbing shower water out of his hair.  
"Yeah" he answered. Jackie handed him a plate.  
"Macaroni and Cheese?" Daniel asked with a smile as he took the plate and headed to the couch.  
"After all that stuff at Rya'c's wedding, it sounded simply divine" his wife answered, "Simple being the key word" She joined him on the couch, pulling her feet up and curling into him.  
"Has it ever occurred to you, Danny, that we lead charmed lives?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" Daniel inquired.  
"We have two beautiful children, wonderful family, loyal friends, a nice house, the best jobs to be had on the planet" and then she grinned up at him as she pointed the remote at the television, "And Simpsons whenever we want them" Daniel had to laugh even as he took her point. He supposed they did lead nearly perfect lives, especially now that the Goa'uld were under control. Even with the occasional risks and nearly fatal disasters, he wouldn't change anything in his life. After so many years on SG-1, the occasional disaster kept him from getting bored.  
He put an arm around his perfect wife, and settled back to enjoy his perfect life.  
  
"Back to the daily grind" Jack muttered to Daniel as they entered the briefing room together. Daniel lifted his eyebrows tiredly and sipped his coffee. Sam, Jackie and Colonel Moorison, who had been in charge during Jack's absence, were already seated around the table.  
"Good morning, campers" Jack said as he took his seat, "Everybody rested and relaxed?"  
"What is it about vacations that makes one so...tired?" Daniel replied with another sip from his coffee.  
"I think they're called children, Daniel" Sam answered with a smile.  
"Well, shall we get to it then?" Jack nodded at them. Jackie raised her hand in a salute.  
"Ready when you are, fearless leader" she said. It was a morning routine of theirs, joking around in that incorrigible way of theirs.  
"Daniel, what've you got?" the General asked. Daniel flipped his folder open and leafed through a couple of pages.  
"We still haven't translated all of the markings on the device brought back by SG-11" he answered, "But we're getting close"  
"How close?" Jack asked.  
"Uh, well...actually, we haven't translated any of it yet" Daniel answered.  
"Daniel! You've had that thing for almost three months now! I thought you said you knew what language it was!"  
"I know, Jack" Daniel replied, "The problem is the syntax, the sentence structure. We're working on it" Jack swiveled slightly towards his wife.  
"Sam?"  
"Well, actually, we're finished. We're ready to send it to Norad" she answered.  
"You can rebuild it?" Jack inquired.  
"Yes, but I don't know if there would be any point" Sam told him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? Why not?"  
"It's a...hand held lighting device" she replied.  
"A flashlight?" Jack interpreted.  
"Well, that'll come in handy. You know...when it's dark" Jackie commented. Her brother gave her an annoyed look.  
"I know the device itself isn't anything special, but its power source may be" Sam continued, "It's like a battery that never dies. If we can figure out a way to make a bigger one, the technology could have countless uses."  
"Ah. Well, that's good news" Jack turned his attention to his younger sister, "And you, Mrs. Jackson?" Jackie stuck her tongue out at him. In a facility where everyone had a rank, and without even the stature of a doctorate, she hated having her own title used. And he knew it. Which was why he used it whenever she was out of hitting range.  
"I'm still working on the Ma'chello stuff" she answered, "I got through the first layer, but I think there are probably another couple layers in there"  
"How do you do that?" Sam asked, giving her sister-in-law an impressed look, "It's a completely unique code. There's nothing to even compare it to!"  
"You should see the stuff she writes when she's bored" Daniel told his sister-in-law, "They're uncrackable"  
"Now, that's hard to imagine" Jack quipped.  
"What? Me writing uncrackable codes?" Jackie inquired, a phony look of pain on her face.  
"No" Jack said, "You being bored" Jackie laughed.  
"Every code has its little clues. Backdoors for people who know how to use them. Anyway, give me another couple weeks. I'll get it"  
"Too bad you weren't around back when we really could've used that technology against the Goa'uld" Sam said. Jackie shrugged at her friend.  
"What about you, Moorison?" Jack asked the last member of the briefing, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
"SG-4 reported they may have found a new source of naquida, sir" Moorison replied, "Other than that..."  
"Excuse me" Sgt. Davis said, as he came up the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt. Bransford Elementary and the daycare just called. They said Benjamin, Bethany and Alexis all got sick"  
The parents exchanged looks. Ordinary life intruded on their galaxy sized lives again.  
"I'll go" Jackie offered, rising from her chair, "I'll take this stuff home with me"  
"I hope they didn't catch anything on Chulak" Sam commented.  
"Nah. It's probably just something they ate" Jackie conjectured. She bent and gave Daniel a quick kiss and then headed for the door.  
"Call me if you need me!" she told them as she left.  
Later that night Daniel was trying hard to be quiet as he closed the garage door to the kitchen. The entire downstairs was dark and he could hardly see where he was going, which is why he crashed right into a kitchen chair that hadn't gotten pushed in. A light turned on above the stairs and Jackie came down.  
"Danny?" she called softly.  
"Yeah" Daniel replied, flicking the kitchen light on. Apparently the kids were upstairs and not on the couch as he had guessed.  
"Where've you been?" Jackie chided, "Sam came to pick Alexis up hours ago"  
"Jack sent her home early" Daniel told her, rubbing his shin. Jackie pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to him.  
"He didn't want her over working herself"  
"He worries too much" his wife complained, "Sam knows when to quit"  
"Yeah, just about as much as you"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked as they headed upstairs.  
  
"I had to practically drag you out of your office when you were pregnant with Benjamin!" Daniel reminded her.  
"Oh you did not" Jackie replied, crawling into bed as he undressed, "And anyway, it's not as if I was doing hard work or anything" Daniel chose not to respond. There was no use arguing with her anyway. He pulled his pajamas on and crawled into bed next to her.  
"So, did you guys miss me at work today?" she asked.  
"Desperately" Daniel replied with a smile, "How're the kids?"  
"Fine. They just aren't used to eating so much, and all that Jaffa food too. It's so rich"  
"Mmmm"  
"Did I miss anything fun?" Jackie questioned.  
"Teal'c came back" Daniel told her. She sat up on her elbows.  
"What?"  
"Apparently Rya'c told him he could do things himself and sent him home" Daniel told her what Teal'c had said when he'd come through the stargate two days ahead of schedule.  
"Oh and we got a call from Moog" Daniel added. Jackie moaned and let her head drop back into the pillows.  
"He's coming tomorrow" her husband alerted her. Jackie pulled the covers up over her head.  
"I can't stand that little creep" she whined, "He makes me feel sick to my stomach. Literally"  
"I know. He bugs me too, but they are our allies. We can't just lock the door and pretend we're not home" her husband said. Jackie flipped the covers back and sighed.  
"Fine. Then I'm going in with you tomorrow morning" she said.  
"Why?"  
"He always asks for the same things, Danny" she replied, "They want the Protector, we tell them no, they want the necklace, we tell them no, they want me, we tell them no and then he wants to shake my hand again. This time, we're skipping all the rigamara, I'm shaking his hand and he's leaving. He'll be on planet for ten minutes, if we're lucky" Daniel shook his head and turned off the light. 


	6. Moog's Visit

What Dreams May Hold

This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
"Protector!" Moog exclaimed, standing and bowing as Jackie entered the room. He appeared to be quite startled, even a little flustered.  
"I did not expect to see you so soon!" he admitted, retaking his seat as Jack, Jackie and Daniel all took theirs.  
"Well, I figured, you came here to see me so I might as well not keep you waiting" Jackie replied.  
"Your esteemed elder brother, General O'Neill told me that your younglings are ill" Moog told her.  
"Oh, they're much better" Daniel said.  
"I see" Moog nodded politely, but he looked as if all of his plans had been ruined. He was unused to having Jackie in the room wile he vied for her return to Pestora with him.  
"So, Moog" Jack always accentuated the ambassador's name. He thought it was hilarious. "What's up?" Moog turned his attention to the General, though his eyes darted back to Jackie again.  
"I have come to request the return of the Protector to Pestora" Moog answered.  
"I'm not going, Moog" Jackie said. Moog turned in his chair. This was not the first time that he had heard her say she would not go. She had told him many times under the command of General Hammond. When Jack took over he decided to spare her most of the insufferable little man's visit. Moog still managed to look surprised every time she said it though.  
"But, Protector..."  
"Moog! I'm tired of you coming back here every single year, begging me to come back to Pestora with all of your excuses and reasons. I don't care! I don't care if the damn Ferlings told you I was coming! I'm not! I like it here! My family is here! I'm. Not. Going. To. Pestora! Get it?" Jackie snapped, half rising from her seat. Moog kind of scrunched back in his seat. Neither Jack nor Daniel tried to rephrase her outburst to make it sound more civilized. After years of it, they too were tired of Moog's groveling and begging.  
Jackie slowly lowered back into her seat and collected herself. Moog's jaw worked silently for a moment and then he snapped his mouth shut and swallowed. He rose nobly from his chair and bowed.  
"Well, then. I shall collect my things and return to Pestora" he told them. They all stood and Moog held his hand out to Jackie.  
"Protector, may your days be long" he said in a traditional Pestorian farewell. Jackie didn't even bother smiling.  
"Moog, always a pleasure to have you" Jack nodded at the slight man as he started to follow to guards out of the room. He looked insulted but nodded tersely.  
"Yes!" Jack cheered quietly as soon as he was gone, "Thank you little sister!" He gave her a big hug.  
"Hopefully we'll never see him again" Daniel said.  
  
Jackie was sitting in the office she shared with Daniel. She had the Ma'chello device sitting on her right and her notes scattered across the rest of her desk. A couple of Daniel's books were lying open in front of her and there were two broken pencils in the trashcan. Jackie was chewing lightly on her bottom lip as she studied her work. Her stomach rumbled and startled her from her train of thought. She grimaced and tried to refocus herself but to no avail. Her stomach lurched again and this time she felt like she might need to dive for the trashcan. She didn't but had to suck in a deep breath to try and settle herself. It didn't help. Now there were sharp pains in her abdomen, and not just in her stomach. She felt as though they were moving up. Something was wrong. She got up and found it was difficult to walk. She was suddenly extremely dizzy and could barely make out where she was going. She used one hand to feel the wall as she started down the hallway toward the infirmary. The pains and dizziness continued to worsen and she developed a headache as well.  
A few feet away from the office she found it hard to breathe. The sharp pains had reached her lung area. She couldn't draw air in, and she knew her brain was being deprived of oxygen. She fell to her knees, grasping desperately to consciousness, trying to rouse the energy and air needed to shout for help. Her vision became cloudy as she fell to all fours.  
A pair of black shoes and purple pants were the last things she saw.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Jackie?" Daniel asked as he walked into the cafeteria. Sam, Jack and Teal'c were eating lunch. Daniel had actually been on his way to join them when he'd started looking for his wife.  
Jack took a big bite of mashed potatoes and shook his head. Sam had a wide eyed, ignorant look on her face.  
"Is she not in your office?" Teal'c asked.  
"No, I already checked" Daniel answered slowly, "And I can't find her anywhere else either. She didn't leave any messages and I called upstairs and they said she hadn't checked out" Jack's brow pursed.  
"That's weird" Sam commented, "I know she wasn't feeling well after Moog left"  
"I know. She never does, but I checked the infirmary and they said they hadn't seen her either" Daniel reported.  
"Well, I can go check the bathrooms" Sam offered, but before Daniel could answer alarms started blaring.  
"Emergency medical team to storage room five!" a voice blared. Jack dropped his fork and the four friends hurried to storage room five, which happened to be located near Daniel and Jackie's office.  
A blubbering young airwoman was standing just outside of the door as the medical team swarmed around. "I'm sorry sir!" she told Jack through her tears, "I was just going to get some extra paper!" Jack and Daniel pushed their ways through them and stopped short at the door.  
"Oh my god" Daniel gasped.  
Jackie was laying on the floor, her hair covering her face and her arms at an odd angle. Daniel fell to his knees beside her, brushing the hair out of her face and pulling her hands up to his chest. Jack entered the room but couldn't get to her due to the medical personnel. He stared silently, with a dark expression, at his sister.  
"She's cold" Daniel noted through the haze that had formed in his mind. Sam and Teal'c were at the door and he could hear Sam gasp for a breath. One of the medics was checking for a pulse in her throat, but after just a few seconds he pulled his fingers away slowly.  
"I'm sorry, sir" he told Daniel, and then looked up at Jack, "If we'd gotten to her sooner, maybe..." He let his sentence die away as he took in the expressions of his superiors. He backed out of the storage room, the rest of his team following. Jack slowly knelt beside his sister, anger in his eyes. He didn't dare try to touch her. He'd suffered through her dieing once, he didn't know if he could do it again.  
"The necklace is gone" he alerted them quietly. The necklace that had fused itself around his sister's neck was indeed missing.  
"Who..." Daniel had to swallow back a gush of tears. He sucked a breath in and let his head drop.  
"God, why?" he choked. Nobody could answer that question, they all just stared down at the dead body of a woman they had all grown to love. Sam was thinking of the kids and how she was going to tell them, Teal'c was thinking about the loss of yet another loyal and brave warrior of the Tau'ri. Jack and Daniel weren't thinking at all.  
And then more alarms were going off.  
"Unauthorized gate activation!" Sgt. Davis called over the P.A. The command crew of the SGC all ran for the gate room. Whoever had murdered Jackie was likely now trying to escape through the stargate.  
They all skidded into the gate room just as the blast doors came crashing down. There were other guards, all with their weapons trained on the single man standing on the ramp.  
"Moog!" Jack cried in outrage. Moog lifted a gun, one he had obviously stolen from somewhere or someone on base.  
"I am sorry, General O'Neill" Moog said, though it didn't sound as if he were very sincere.  
"Why?" Daniel demanded.  
"You would not give us the Protector!" Moog shouted back, "The Pestorians were destined to have the Weapon of the Gods! It is our right!"  
"And so you killed my wife!" Daniel couldn't help but shout.  
"It was the only way to retrieve the Weapon" Moog told him, all semblance of remorse fleeing his countenance.  
"How?" Sam asked.  
"A wound would not do the job" Moog explained, sounding proud in his ingenuity, "The Weapon would only heal the wound. Poison was the only way to destroy the Protector. A mild poison that no one would notice, until it had done its job"  
"That's why you kept coming back" Daniel said, a sudden epiphany enlightening him, "You had to keep dosing her"  
"I still don't know how you did it" Sam said, "We would've found any poison you were carrying"  
"The handshake" Daniel told her.  
"Very good, Dr. Jackson" Moog snarled, "Unfortunately not soon enough to save your wife, alas. Yes, a mild contact poison to which I happen to be immune. It is why I was chosen"  
"You little rat!" Jack cried and lunged toward the ramp. Moog fired. A bullet ripped through Jack's left shoulder and he staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Moog started running, but everything was going in slow motion for Daniel. The guards were shooting, but though Moog was being hit he continued to run. Daniel was aware of each second passing as Moog finally leapt and disappeared through the stargate.


	7. Time to Wake Up

What Dreams May Hold

This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Stargate SG-1 no mine......no money, no sue, please?  
  
Daniel sat straight up, breathing hard. Morning light was streaming in through his bedroom window. He took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He fumbled for his glasses and swung his feet to the floor. Had it been a dream? No, no, it had been much, much too clear for a dream. It had been real. But it couldn't have been. Here he was, back in his apartment. They had only just gotten engaged last night.  
If it hadn't been a dream though, what had it been? A vision? A vision of the future? But why?  
He twisted around. Jackie wasn't in the bed where he had left her when he'd fallen asleep.  
"Jackie!" he suddenly shouted. No one answered. He got up and skidded out into the kitchen. She wasn't there and he could see she wasn't in the living room. He turned, but she wasn't on the balcony either. Maybe she'd gone down to her own apartment. He reached for the phone but stopped. There was a note in her handwriting laying there on the table.  
Danny,  
General Hammond called me in early to meet this Moog guy.  
I'll see you there!  
Love,  
Jackie

"Oh God" Daniel muttered to himself and grabbed his keys.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Protector! Please, may I shake your hand?" Jackie lifted her brows at her brother but held her hand out. "Don't touch her!" Daniel crashed into her, spinning her out of Moog's reach. "Dr. Jackson, what is going on?" General Hammond demanded. Daniel was still dressed in his pajamas and he was breathing hard.  
"He's trying to poison her!" he gasped, nodding toward Moog. Moog got a very affronted look on his face. General Hammond was looking back and forth between Dr. Jackson and their guest, trying to make something out of all of it.  
"Daniel?" Jack drew out each syllable of his friend's name.  
"He's trying to poison her" Daniel repeated, standing resolutely between his betrothed and her would be murderer.  
"I, sir?" Moog protested, "Why would I being trying to harm the Protector?"  
"You want the Weapon of the Gods" Daniel told him, "There's a mild contact poison on your hand. It won't kill her right away, it has to build up. It should take years" Moog had the look of a deer caught in headlights. Before anybody else could say anything he dashed for the stairs and the control room.  
"Stop him!" General Hammond ordered. Moog was easily caught by the guards standing post.  
"I assume by your actions that Dr. Jackson's accusation is correct" General Hammond told the struggling man, "Take him away" he ordered the guards and they carried the man away. Jack and Hammond turned back to Daniel, puzzled looks on their faces. Daniel sighed in relief and pulled Jackie to him, kissing the top of her head."So you had a dream?" Jack tried to clarify. They had given Daniel time to at least go get dressed before gathering Sam and Teal'c so he could explain the morning's unexpected events.  
"It wasn't a dream, exactly" Daniel tried to explain, "It was more like...a memory of a vision"  
"From when you were ascended?" Sam asked.  
"Possibly" he replied, "I'm not sure"  
"So, what was this vision about?" General Hammond asked.  
"Well...it was about the future" Daniel answered. He shook his head in frustration, "Actually, I can't remember much of it now. All I know is when I woke up, I knew Moog was going to try to poison Jackie, and that nobody would even know until, after years, she died"  
"I see" Hammond said, "Well, good work, Dr. Jackson" He stood and retreated to his office. Everybody got up, ready to return to their work.  
"So, I see Jackie's wearing a ring this morning" Jack commented casually. Daniel and Jackie stopped, Daniel with a somewhat hesitant look, Jackie with a big grin.  
"Yes" Daniel answered slowly, "We're engaged" Sam squealed in delight and gave Jackie a big hug. Jack grinned and pumped Daniel's arm while slapping him on the shoulder.  
"Welcome to the family!" he laughed. Sam broke them up to give Daniel a hug and so Jack pulled his sister close for an embrace. Teal'c stood close, smiling. Daniel finally retrieved his fiancé, putting an arm around her waist. Jack drew Sam close to him and they all stood together for a few minutes more, enjoying their friendship. 


End file.
